


Lost & Found (Holy Shit! You're in Labor!)

by LilWitchMama1417



Series: Sterek: Adventures in Parenthood [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fox Stiles, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, birth scene, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilWitchMama1417/pseuds/LilWitchMama1417
Summary: Stiles has been missing for a few months when Derek finds him in a strange and surprising situation.I suck at summaries.





	Lost & Found (Holy Shit! You're in Labor!)

He was running- more like scampering- through the woods, the instinct to dig becoming more and more prominent as the days wore on. He paused with one paw lifted off the ground to sniff the air and then the ground to see if this was the right place.  
No, he thought, smells wrong. It was the forest floor and it smelled the way it was supposed to, but his instincts were telling him that it wasn't the right place to dig, to burrow, to nest.  
Another several hours of searching yielded much of the same results as the past few days and he was becoming discouraged. The sun was already near setting and he was getting ready to give up for the day when he caught a scent on the breeze. It smelled like home and family and mate.  
So, following the scent to where it was at its strongest he started to check the place for the best spot to begin burrowing. He came across a small hill near a stream that was fairly well hidden and would be easy to get to from the stream when he needed water.  
He needed to hunt and scout the area before it got fully dark, so he marked the hill and the closest trees surrounding it as his and went about his business.  
A few birds and a squirrel crossed his path and he managed to catch and eat them despite his swollen state. When he finished with the squirrel and was licking his muzzle he caught a stronger whiff of the homey smell that drew him to the area.  
He was about a quarter of a mile from his den site when he broke through the line of trees into a clearing with a large house and a few cars in front of it. The place looked really familiar, but he wasn't sure why. Then a breeze drifted his way and he caught several mixed scents that sent memories flooding into the forefront of his mind.  
His dad, the Sheriff, Scott, Lydia, pack, Derek, mate.  
Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through his belly and his instincts told him that he needed to get back to the den and get it dug out before things got dangerous.  
Once he was back at the hill he began digging a burrow in the base of the hill. He made it just big enough for him and his mate if he found him- about three feet wide and four feet deep. The ceiling was just high enough for his mate to comfortably sit in while in human form.  
He settled himself against the back of the den and thought about what happened in the clearing.  
His name was Stiles- Stiles Stilinski, and he was mated to Derek Hale- alpha of the Hale Pack. About four months back they were attacked by an opposing pack who wanted their territory. When Derek's pack refused to relinquish their claim on the territory, the alpha somehow managed to kidnap Stiles. He bit and turned him, dumping him in the woods miles away from his home.  
Stiles turned into a fox and was apparently stuck that way because he was-  
Holy fucking shit! I'm pregnant!  
This revelation was only proven when, what he assumed was a contraction tightened his belly, leaving him panting.  
Night had fallen, and he knew it was only going to get worse from there. He just hoped a friendly face found him before he gave birth.

 

It was Derek's turn to run patrols through the Preserve, and he was nervous about it for some reason. A pit of dread had settled in his stomach the previous day and gotten worse and worse throughout the night. So, that morning he decided to run an early patrol to see what he could find.  
He didn't bother with clothes before he left the house, not needing them when he shifted at the edge of the woods. The large black wolf trotted through the woods, thinking he wouldn't find anything.  
Then, he came across a nearly fresh pile of bones- a squirrel. He sniffed around, and froze at the scent he picked up.  
It was definately Stiles, but there was something off about the scent; something sweet and heady overlaying his usual spicy aroma.  
Derek started to follow Stiles' scent trail to see where it led. When he neared the stream that ran through the Preserve, he picked up on another smell accompanying that of his mate. Stiles had marked his territory.  
His search led him to a little hill almost right next to the small body of water. The smell of Stiles was strongest here in this area, and it took some thorough snooping and sniffing to finally find the source of the smell.  
He found a small den, the openning barely tall enough for him to fit through. He squirmed his way into the den, so shocked by what he found that he shifted back into a human and bumped his head on the top of the den.  
A small red fox was curled up against the back wall and was panting in what appeared to be pain with its eyes closed. Stiles' scent permeated the air, but all that was inhabiting the den was a fox.  
Derek moved closer, using his wolf eyes to see in the dark. He ran his palm across the foxes back, checking to see where it was hurt. It rolled onto its side, allowing Derek to see the large swell of its belly. He stroked its belly, feeling a series of bumps- nipples, he noted- along with the rhythmic tightening of its belly.  
"So you're in labor," he said outloud, though mostly to himself.  
His voice seemed to have been what managed to alert the little fox to his presence. It opened its eyes and let out a series of chitters when it spotted him. The fox turned over onto its back, showing Derek its belly.  
He petted along its chest, noticing that there were, in fact, eight small nipples along its chest and belly, but what was lower down is what really confused him.  
Furrowing his eyebrows, he strained to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him. But, no, there, nestled in the red fur between its legs was a tiny cock.  
"You're a boy? In labor?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.  
Needing to know what was going on, he shifted back into a wolf so he could attempt to communicate with the strange creature before him.  
Moving closer, he started sniffing at the fox, noticing once again that it smelled like his mate, especially around the throat.  
Stiles? he asked with a low woof.  
Beautiful, whiskey eyes met his. Yeah, Sourwolf, it's me.  
What happened to you? You've been gone for months.  
Der, babe, I'll be happy to explain when I'm not in the middle of giving birth.  
That brought Derek back to the present situation. After giving Stiles a loving lick across his nose, he started sniffing down his chest and belly. He licked at the little nipples and down to Stiles tiny cock, making his mate wriggle and sqirm on the floor.  
Stop it, Der. This really isn't the time for that.  
Sorry. It's instinct, Derek replied sheepishly. My wolf is just wanting to clean and groom you.  
Hehe, it's okay. Thank you for tr-  
Stiles sentence was cut off by a loud yelp as another contraction ripped through him. He rolled onto his belly to ride out the pain.  
Stiles? What's wrong? Derek asked, worry for his mate and pups- holy shit, he thought, I'm having pups- clear in his eyes.  
It's almost time, he panted. They're almost here.  
True to his word, within the next few contractions, Stiles was feeling the need to push. He rolled back to his side as he bore down, desperately trying to birth his babies, and all Derek could do was watch as his mate labored on.  
Stiles really caught Derek's attention when he let out a series of loud yelps and lifted his back leg and tail to reveal a rounded, bloody, grey mass emerging from his ass.  
Derek was starting to feel a mixture of queasiness and awe as Stiles leaned his head down to sniff and lick at his stretched opening. And with two more pushes and a shout, their first cub slipped free of Stiles' body.  
Immediately setting to work, Stiles used his teeth to tear open the sac his baby was wrapped in and chewed and ate away at it and the umbilical cord. Gently lifting the cub in his mouth, he started to lick it clean of blood and birth fluids. He lapped at its tiny nose and mouth so it could breathe, and down to clean its bottom and privates to stimulate the digestive track. After the cleaning was mostly done, Stiles moved the cub against his belly and encouraged it to latch onto a nipple. He let out a relieved breath when the dark cub began to suckle. All the while, his belly continued to contract, trying to force the cubs' siblings into the world.  
Looking up to his mate, Stiles saw tears shining in Derek's eyes as he leaned in to lick Stiles' snout with affection. He then shifted closer to nose at their cub, taking in the mixed scent of him and his mate.  
Their little bubble of peace didn't last long, as not ten minutes later Stiles needed to start pushing again, and Derek very carefully unlatched the first cub, moving it to curl up against his belly while Stiles delivered the next cub.  
This one took much longer to push out, and after twenty minutes of useless pushing Stiles turned to Derek.  
Der, bring me the cub to keep warm. I need you to shift, and help me.  
Derek did as he was told, but had to ask, What am I supposed to do, Stiles?  
Just use your fingers to try widening the space up a bit; this is a big one.  
Giving a small nod in understanding, he shifted and knelt down by Stiles. He prodded at his opening before inserting first one finger, then another to try to widen the channel. Something solid and slimy pushed at his fingers, but refused to move any further. He removed his fingers and shifted back.  
The cub isn't moving any further. I'm gonna howl for Scott, Derek informed his mate before shimmying his way out of the den. Tilting his head back, Derek let out a loud howl. It was late morning, so hopefully Scott would be nearby.  
Luck was on their side as Scott showed up only twelve minutes later. He shifted to talk to the teen.  
"Man, what's going on? Why'd you howl for me?" Scott asked.  
"I don't have time for a long explanation, but I found Stiles, he's in this den stuck as a werefox and giving birth to my cubs. One of them is stuck and we need your help," Derek somehow managed to say in one breath.  
A nod was Scott's only reply and they shifted- thank fuck Scott learned how to do a full shift, or he wouldn't have fit in the den. Once inside, Scott shifted back to have the use of his hands and let Stiles know he was going to check what was happening inside of him. With a chuff of agreement, Scott went about his work as Derek tried to comfort his mate.  
Scott's fingers touched the cub and he reached forward to press gently at his lower belly to judge the situation. When the pressure seemed to move the cub further down he kept it up and realized that this was either a really big pup or two pups in one sac. Taking note that that is in fact what could be happening, he reached further inside of Stiles to carefully- so goddamn carefully- grasp the tiny body and help it out.  
Feeling Scott's hand leave his body along with the immediate need to push, instinct took over and he pulled the much heavier sac out of Scott's hands to clean his cub. But when he tore open the sac, he was shocked to find two squirming little ones. He worked double-time to get the babies clean, warm and fed.  
Two more quick pushes saw the fourth- and final- cub begin to push its way out. Stiles, however, was so worn out that he couldn't keep going. When Derek saw this he pushed Scott away from his mate's tail. He licked wetly at the still-wrapped body of the pup, still mostly inside of Stiles, to work it further out. When he was able to, Derek grabbed the sac and pulled it from Stiles relieved and worn body.  
Derek picked the little body of his cub up in his mouth and moved it up to lay in front of Stiles' face, where he tore the sac and started to lick the cub clean. Afterwards, Derek moved the cub once again to lie down next to its siblings and suckle from their father(mother?), and lapped at their heads and backs lovingly.  
Stiles turned his head to smell their cubs, and used his front paw to turn their rumps so he could check their genders.  
What are they, baby? Derek asked quietly.  
Looking up at his mate, Stiles said, "Our oldest is a boy wolf pup; as is our youngest, here. The twins are girl fox kits."  
With a wolfish smile, Derek's tongue lolled out of his mouth and he yipped happily. He rushed outside and howled happily until he heard Stiles calling his name.  
Poking his head back inside the den, he saw the blind little pups and kits with their heads back letting out tiny 'ah-roooo' noises- an adorable attempt at howling with their father.  
The little family settled in together to wait out the first few days before heading back home.

 

The whole Pack- Scott, Isaac, Lydia, Jackson, Danny, the Sheriff, Melissa, Allison, Malia, Kira, and Peter- was gathered in the front yard when Derek and Stiles strolled out of the woods, completely naked.  
Everyone ran out to greet Stiles after having been missing for several months, but they slowed to a halt when they realized that they were each carrying two furry bundles.  
"What do you have there, son?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.  
Derek and Stiles shared a smile. "Everybody, I'd like to introduce you to the four newest members of the Pack. The pups, Alexander Jullian and Adrian Damien Stilinski-Hale."  
"And our fox kits, Selene Morgan and," Derek sighed and gave an eyeroll, "Daenerys Arya Stilinski-Hale."  
"I'm a grandpa?" the Sheriff asked, moving closer to get a better look at his grandkids.  
"Yup," Stiles replied as his dad ran a finger over first Alex- the black pup- then Adrian- the smaller grey wolf.  
"They're beautiful, son." Sheriff had tears in his eyes as he admired his grandsons, not questioning how his very male son had given birth.  
"Quick question," Lydia said. "As cute as they are, why are they furry?"  
"Well, after the trauma of being kidnapped and turned, I got stuck as a fox for the durration of the pregnancy. I couldn't very well carry four human babies in me, so they were born as their animal selves. They should turn in a few weeks," explained Stiles.  
Lydia and Allison were fawning over the kits; Lydia holding Selene, and Allison with Dany- both a greyish red color that Derek was sure would end up as firey as Stiles' own.  
As everyone was passing the cubs around or admiring them in small groups, Stiles wrapped his arms around Dereks chest from behind.  
"I love you, so much my PapaWolf," Stiles whispered in Derek's ear, "but you get to carry the next litter." That put a mischievous smile on the Alpha's face.  
"Can't wait," he replied with a grind of his hips. "And I love you too, my Vixen. And our babies."

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys. Leave me plenty of comments; They are my drug, so please feed my addiction!


End file.
